Tiny Natsu
by Erisse
Summary: Even if Natsu was reduced in size to the point where Happy could step on him, a tiny Natsu causes the same trouble and havoc as a normal sized Natsu. To Lucy it's even more stressful! But she's glad to take care of him.


_This is my first story and it's about Fairy Tail! ^^ My favorite anime is One Piece but Fairy Tail rivals it now. It's my first time to read fan fiction, I have been reading stories about NaLu only since May 23, 2013. I am so thankful for the writers who fueled my love for Fairy Tail and Natsu x Lucy. I am sorry I did not join sooner, that's why I'm searching for all the stories I have read and favoriting/following/reviewing today. I have been honestly just reading fan fiction all day since Thursday. You can ask my cousins about it. :)) This story is my contribution to fans of Fairy Tail and Natsu x Lucy. I hope you will like it. ^^_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. *sigh**

* * *

**Tiny Natsu**

It was morning and Natsu and Happy's stomachs are grumbling in hunger.

"Happy let's go and have breakfast at Lucy's place!" Natsu shouted, as their routine

"Aye sir!" Happy replied

They entered Lucy's apartment through the window. They can hear the shower running and figured where Lucy is. They just went straight to the kitchen and raided her fridge.

When they finished eating, Natsu noticed red pills on the table.

"Dessert! Candies!" he exclaimed and munched on them without second thoughts

"Bleaghhh! Candies are supposed to be sweet! What is this taste! Yuck!" Natsu complained to Happy

"Serves you right Natsu because you didn't give me some!" Happy made a sad face

"Aghhh I can't wash the bad taste away!" Natsu grumbled while drinking liters of water

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?! AND WHY IS MY FRIDGE EMPTY!?" Lucy, still wrapped in a towel, raged and karate chopped them both on the head

"OWW!" Lumps grew on Natsu and Happy's head

"Luuuuucy! Your candies taste bad!" Natsu whined

"What candies are you talking about? I don't have any candies."

"The candies scattered on your table when we came in!"

"WHAT?! Those weren't candies Natsu! Those were expired diet pills!" Lucy exclaimed

"Oh." Natsu stared blankly "What are expired diet pills? It looked like candy to me. Only bitter when I ate it."

Lucy face palmed. "Expired means you can no longer eat it cause the effects won't work anymore."

"Ah. What are the effects of diet pills?" Natsu asked

Lucy embarrassed, blushed and chose not to answer.

"I heard diet pills would make your body slimmer." Happy stated "Yay! You won't be so heavy now when I lift you in the air Lucy!" Happy sniggered

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead. "YOU STRAY CAT!" Lucy karate chopped Happy again

"Will your boobs get smaller? I like it the way it is now." Natsu asked innocently with a frown

Lucy's face turned red and Lucy gave him the famous 'Lucy Kick' and shouted, "PERVERT!"

"I'm going to change into my clothes now. When I get back you two better be out of here!" Lucy warned and went into her room

"Jeez. Lucy sure is scary when she's mad. Natsu aren't we going to leave now?"

Happy asked and turned to Natsu only to find no one there.

"Huh where are you Natsu? Did you leave me behind?" Happy looked around the kitchen

"Natsuuuuuuuu!" Happy cried

Happy thought he heard something and strained his ears to listen.

"Happy! Happy! I'm here!" whispered a voice that somehow sounds like Natsu

"Natsu? Is that you? Where are you? Talk louder!" Happy strained more

"Haaaappy! I'm in here!"

Happy heard the whisper again and looked at the chair where Natsu was sitting before.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Happy shouted "Why are you so tiny Natsu?"

He looked at a miniature Natsu who was jumping in the chair.

"Happy why did you turn into a giant?!" a tiny Natsu shouted but it did not sound like a shout

"No I didn't! You became tiny Natsu!" Happy gasped "I can carry you in my paw!" Happy lifted Natsu

"WAAAAAAA!" Tiny Natsu screamed "Let me down Happy!"

Happy put Natsu on the ground. Natsu ran in circles on the ground. Shouting, "This isn't happening!"

"Happy turn me back to normal!" Tiny Natsu screamed

"But how?" Happy asked

"I don't know!" Tiny Natsu muttered

"Happy what are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave before I get back?" Lucy entered the kitchen with a scary face

Happy backed away quite scared forgetting about Natsu

STOMP!

"Where is Natsu?" Lucy asked suspiciously

"AAH! Natsu! Hai! Lucy help us!" Happy exclaimed

"What? Where is he?" Lucy asked confused

"Luuuucy! Natsu became tiny! So tiny that I could carry him in my paw!" Happy explained

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Lucy frowned and her eyebrows furrowed "Happy this is no time to joke around! I told you two to leave!"

"But I'm not kidding. Look!" Happy stated and looked for Natsu on the ground only to find him squished in his foot

"Waa! Natsu I'm sorry! I didn't notice!" Happy lifted his foot and revealed a squashed Tiny Natsu

"EHH?!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw Tiny Natsu

"Luuuucy! Turn me back to normal! Lucy!" Tiny Natsu shouted when he was able to stand up

"Natsu! What happened?" Lucy went down on her knees to pick up Natsu

"We were about to leave, but then I could not see Natsu anywhere. It turned out it was because he turned into this size!" Happy told her

"What were you doing before? Did you touch anything?" Lucy asked

"It was just after we ate then you screamed at us." Happy pouted

Lucy chose to forget about that now and think of the current situation. "Okay. Uhm.. wait! The pills! Did you ate some of the pills too Happy?" Lucy asked

"No I didn't. Natsu munched them all." Happy grumbled

"That's it! Maybe it's because of that! I planned to dispose of those pills because I don't use them anymore because they didn't work in the first place. I bought them a long time ago just after we met in Hargeon. Whew what a nasty effect they have now."

"Aha! So it's your fault!" Happy accused her

"Luuucy! Why did you make me tiny! Turn me back to normal!" Tiny Natsu shouted

"Whoa! What! I didn't tell you to eat those pills! You morons!" Lucy countered

"You know we always come here! You left those candies on the table on purpose! Knowing that I will eat them!" Natsu accused with a sad face "Why would you do that?"

"Exactly! Why would I do that?!" Lucy shouted and flicked Tiny Natsu away

"Waaaaaaa!" Tiny Natsu screamed as he flew away from her hand to the ground

"Lucy you meanie!" Happy frowned with teary eyes and helped Natsu

Lucy felt quite guilty. Yeah she should have known they were coming and she should have known Natsu was this stupid to mistook those pills for candies. But she didn't know those pills had a crazy effect!

"I-I'm sorry Natsu. But I didn't really mean for this to happen. Come on let's go to the guild and get help." Lucy murmured and picked Natsu on the ground

Once again Tiny Natsu is standing on her palm.

"Okay! I forgive you. Because I know you will get me back to normal, right? Lucy?" Natsu grinned at her, that contagious grin of his

"Of course I will do everything to turn you back to normal Natsu. I promise." Lucy smiled and quite reddening her cheeks

"And I know you won't break a promise." Natsu grinned once again while sitting down on her palm now

"Come on Happy let's go to the guild!" Lucy cheered

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered too

* * *

This is not a one shot ^^ so please wait for more chapters. thanks I hope you liked it! ^^ reviews please?


End file.
